


Peaches

by Musyc



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Food Kink, Jayne Cobb - character, Kaylee Frye - character, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne watches Kaylee eat a peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

Kaylee entered the galley, spinning and humming to herself, and went straight to the crate on the counter. Jayne glanced up and away as Kaylee dug through the fruits, part of their haul from the last job. They'd done so well that a week later they still had fresh, peaches and apples and strawberries and more. Zoe and the captain had gone for the apples, cutting them into slices with little knives.

Kaylee claimed a peach. She sat across from Jayne as he tried to read a letter from his ma. Curled up in her chair, legs folded beneath her, a smear of grease up her cheek and into her hair. Serenity hummed as they crossed the black; Kaylee hummed as she ate her peach.

Jayne kept his head down and ordered himself to concentrate on family news and health updates. No good. Nothing worked. All he could focus on was the soft sounds of Kaylee humming, chewing, shifting in her chair.

He looked up, and that was a mistake, because she had the peach held to her side in one hand, the marks of her teeth deep as craters in the fuzzy skin. She was sucking the juices off her other hand, one finger at a time, working her lips and tongue over her knuckles and beneath her bitten nails. His cock twitched in his pants when she stuck her thumb into her mouth and drew it out slow, mouth round and glistening.

He heard a crunching noise and realized he'd crushed his ma's letter between his hands. Jayne smoothed it over the table, pushing the creases out with his palms. "Don't you got somewhere else to be?" he said, forcing more of a growl into his voice than normal, hoping he'd sound irritated enough that Kaylee would go away and leave him be. "Some part about to fall off the engine?"

She wrinkled her nose and took another bite of the peach, sucking the juices across her lips. Her tongue flicked over her lips, pink and wet and quick, and Jayne balled one hand into a fist beneath the table, knuckles jammed into his thigh to ground his thoughts. Tucked his thumb inside his fist to stop it from reaching for his groin and pressing into the pouch of his balls. "Nope," Kaylee said. "She's shiny. Runnin' slicker'n this peach." She licked the golden inside of the peach, ran her tongue along the soft flesh. Closed her eyes and hummed again, looking content as a cat. A drop of juice slid down her chin, just begging to be licked away. Somebody groaned, and Jayne wasn't sure if it was him or her, but he didn't wait to find out.

Jayne shot up from the table and hurried away. Straight to his bunk where he locked himself in, hands shaking at his pants. He didn't even bother to get undressed, just shoved everything down his thighs. He slumped against the door, one hand wrapped around his length. It didn't take long, not with those pictures in his head. The shine of the juice on her chin, the soft movement of her lips on the fuzzy skin of the peach, the roll of her fingers around it, the _pleasure_ in her smile as she swallowed. Jayne stroked hard and fast, locking the image of her face in his mind. He replayed those moments, the flutter of her tongue and the way her cheeks hollowed, and he came with a groan that buckled his knees.

Crouched on the floor, he gulped for air. They _had_ to get rid of the peaches.


End file.
